1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an electronic device provided with a cover.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices, such as notebook computers, have been introduced on the market with improved waterproofness, dripproofness and dustproofness in view of the use in a variety of outdoor environments. For such electronic devices, a cover may be provided to cover a terminal to which a cable or the like can be connected because the adhesion of liquid, dust, etc. to the terminal could lead to electronic device failure.
JP 2005-347432 A discloses a waterproofing cover that is fitted to a housing portion. The waterproofing cover is composed of an operating case and a movable member. The operating case is operated to attach/detach the waterproofing cover to/from the opening of the housing portion and the movable member is provided inside the operating case and is movable in a movable space. The moveable member is provided with retractable lugs. In response to the movement of the movable member in the movable space, the retractable lugs stick out/retract through windows formed in a sidewall of the operating case and are fitted to/removed from an engagement groove formed in the inner radius wall of the housing portion. The moveable member can be moved by operating a boss through an operating window formed in the operating case.
In the configuration disclosed in JP 2005-347432 A, a gasket for ensuring the waterproofness of the device is provided on the cover at the interfacial portion between the cover and the opening. When covering a plurality of housing portions with covers using this configuration, independent gaskets need to be provided for the respective covers. When gaskets are provided independently for the respective covers, the number of men-hours needed to assemble them increases.